prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Rey de Reyes 2012
|city=Zapopan, Jalisco, Mexico |venue=''Auditorio Benito Juárez, '' |attendance= |lastevent=Guerra de Titanes 2011 |nextevent=TripleMania XX }} Rey de Reyes 2012, is a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA), that will take place on March 18, 2012, at Auditorio Benito Juárez in Zapopan, Jalisco, Mexico. The event is the 16th event produced under the Rey de Reyes name and also the 16th time that the Rey de Reyes tournament will be held. Background The event featured several professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds, plots and storylines. Wrestlers portray either villains (referred to as "Rudos" in Mexico) or fan favorites ("Técnicos" in Mexico) as they follow a series of tension-building events, which culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. AAA's previous major event, Guerra de Titanes on December 16, 2011, ended with Máscara Año 2000, Jr., El Texano, Jr. and Toscano making their debuts and forming the rudo stable El Consejo, with the three posing as invaders from rival promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). Before the end of the year, El Consejo established themselves as the third major group, outside of both AAA and La Sociedad, by attacking both technicos and rudos. On January 21, 2012, former CMLL wrestlers Mortiz and Semental turned on AAA and joined El Consejo, becoming its fourth and fifth member. On February 10, Real Fuerza Aérea member and former CMLL wrestler Argos turned on his real-life brother Argenis and helped El Consejo beat down members of his former stable. Later that same day, El Consejo approached El Hijo del Perro Aguayo, the leader of Los Perros del Mal and another former CMLL wrestler, and pointed out that since Los Perros had originated in "El Consejo", the two groups should join forces. However, Aguayo refused the offer, pointing out that El Consejo had attacked his stablemate Halloween back in December, eventually leading to a brawl between the two rudo stables. During February, the storyline continued with El Consejo first invading AAA offices and then hacking the promotion's official website, which eventually led to AAA president Marisela Peña Roldán agreeing to give the group a match at Rey de Reyes. On February 23, it was announced that at Rey de Reyes, El Consejo would face a team led by Dr. Wagner, Jr. in a six-man tag team match and if the invaders were defeated, they would be banned from all future AAA events. Rey de Reyes will feature the finals of the annual Rey de Reyes tournament. In the first round of the tournament, sixteen wrestlers were divided into four four-way elimination matches, with the winners meeting each other at Rey de Reyes in another four-way elimination match. The tournament started on February 23, when Los Perros del Mal member Héctor Garza defeated Heavy Metal, Joe Líder and Toscano, scoring the last elimination over Toscano, when members of El Consejo attacked Garza and caused a disqualification. Later that same night, El Hijo del Perro Aguayo defeated Cibernético, Máscara Año 2000, Jr. and a surprise entrant, the returning Juventud Guerrera, with help from interfering Garza, who attacked Máscara Año 2000, Jr., and Chessman, who attacked Guerrera, following the orders of La Sociedad co-leader Konnan. Guerrera had left AAA in March 2009, after a legitimate backstage incident with Konnan and Jack Evans. During the months between Guerra de Titanes and Rey de Reyes, Jack Evans and El Hijo del Perro Aguayo continued their rivalry, which had started the previous November. On December 20, 2011, Evans teamed with El Mesías to defeat Aguayo and Héctor Garza in a tag team match, once again pinning Aguayo for the win. The two teams had a rematch on January 21, 2012, where Aguayo pinned Evans for the win. Afterwards, Aguayo claimed that Evans had no heart and kept kicking him. After Evans repeatedly refused to stay down, Aguayo finally acknowledged his rival's guts and exited the ring. On February 3, Aguayo announced that he was tired of wrestling with Evans and declared that they would not meet again in the ring, unless Evans was able to defeat him. In the following tag team match, where Aguayo and Halloween faced Evans and Extreme Tiger, Aguayo's overconfidence eventually led to Evans pinning him for the win. On March 2, Evans defeated Chessman, El Texano, Jr. and Nicho el Millonario to qualify for the finals of the Rey de Reyes tournament, scoring the last elimination over El Texano, Jr., following interference from Dr. Wagner, Jr., who was attacked by El Consejo earlier in the event. That same day, AAA Latin American Champion L.A. Park defeated Electroshock, La Parka and Silver King to earn the last remaining spot in the finals of the Rey de Reyes tournament and become the third member of Los Perros del Mal in the match. During the months between Guerra de Titanes and Rey de Reyes, Park continued to have problems with the rest of La Sociedad, especially Konnan, who was forced to pay a $300,000 fine for damages caused by Park's out-of-control behaviour. The situation escalated on March 2, when Park grabbed La Sociedad leader Dorian Roldán, after he was told to kiss Karen Jarrett's feet as an apology for the recent problems between him and Karen, the manager and wife of AAA World Heavyweight Champion and La Sociedad member Jeff Jarrett. However, the rest of La Sociedad quickly managed to separate Park from Roldán. One of the top matches of Rey de Reyes, will see Jeff Jarrett defending the AAA World Heavyweight Championship against El Mesías, who earned the right for the challenge by defeating Jarrett's fellow Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) workers A.J. Styles and Rob Terry in back-to-back matches at Guerra de Titanes. In storyline, Jarrett, who has not made an appearance for AAA since Héroes Inmortales on October 9, 2011, will be forced to return to the promotion and defend his title by TNA president Dixie Carter, who claimed that the Jarretts were hurting TNA by their actions in Mexico. The undercard of the event, will feature a twelve-person elimination steel cage match, where the last person left in the cage will either be shaved bald or unmasked. The match will include three Mini-Estrellas (midget wrestlers), three male wrestlers, three female wrestlers and three exoticos (male wrestlers with transvestite characters). The undercard will also see Cibernético continue his rivalry with La Parka by leading his Los Bizarros stable to a six-man lumberjack match against a La Sociedad team, led by La Parka. The match is billed as the final battle in the rivalry, which started in November 2010. Results *Aero Star vs. Alan Stone vs. El Elegido vs. Faby Apache vs. La Hechicera vs. Mascarita Dorada vs. Mini Histeria vs. Octagóncito vs. Pasión Cristal vs. Pimpinela Escarlata vs. Sexy Star vs. Yuriko in a Twelve-person elimination steel cage Lucha de Apuestas; the last person left in the cage will either be shaved bald or unmasked *''Los Bizarros'' (Billy el Malo, Cibernético and Escoria) vs. La Sociedad (Dark Dragon, La Parka and Tito Santana) in a Lumberjack match *''Los Psycho Circus'' (Monster Clown, Murder Clown and Psycho Clown) (w/ Mini Clown) vs. La Sociedad (Octagón, Silver King and Último Gladiador) in a Six man tag team match *Daga and Extreme Tiger vs. Joe Líder and Juventud Guerrera vs. Los Perros del Mal (Halloween and Nicho el Millonario) vs. La Sociedad (Chessman and TBA) in a Four-way elimination tag team match *''El Consejo'' (Máscara Año 2000, Jr., El Texano, Jr. and Toscano) vs. Ejército AAA (Dr. Wagner, Jr., Electroshock and Heavy Metal) *Héctor Garza vs. El Hijo del Perro Aguayo vs. Jack Evans vs. L.A. Park in the Rey de Reyes final four-way elimination match *Jeff Jarrett © (w/ Karen Jarrett) vs. El Mesías for the AAA World Heavyweight Championship See also *Rey de Reyes *Asistencia Asesoría y Administración External links * Rey de Reyes 2012 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Rey De Reyes Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración pay-per-view events Category:2012 pay-per-view events